Masquerade Marauders
by Marauder52611
Summary: Lily meets a wonderful boy, he seems familiar, she can't help but be comfortable and happy in his company. But what if the boy is only the 'most arrogant and idiotic toe-rag' James Potter?


I was walking down to the common room, when a paper on the bulletin board caught my attention. I walked over and it said: Masquerade Ball Friday! Don't forget a mask! I squealed! I love Masquerade balls! I went back upstairs and woke my friend Alice. "Alice! Get up now! There's a Masquerade Ball on Friday! We must get a dress and shoes and masks!" I exclaimed, watching her fall off her bed when I said shoes. When she looked at me I had an amused expression. "Let me get dressed, then we can go to Hogsmeade!" She said. After she got dressed, we went to the carriages. When we reached Hogsmeade, we went straight to Gladrags. I was looking at all the dresses, when a emerald one caught my eye. I made a beeline straight to it and examined it. It ended two inches below my knee, was decorated with silver threads, and had pearls scattered around it. It was beautiful, but a bit on the pricey side. I took it to try it anyway, when I showed Alice, she gasped and smiled brightly at me. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. The shopkeeper came over to me and gushed about how pretty it looked on me, "I can't afford it though." I stated sadly. The shopkeeper smiled and said, "I might be able to lower the price, it looks too pretty for you to not buy!" I smiled kindly at her, and bought the dress. Next we went to Crafting Corner to buy our masks. I walked in and after wandering for a while, I saw a delicate dark green one, it had peacock feathers attached to one side. I bought it and then we headed to Shaine's Shoes and the second we walked in I gasped at all the shoes. Alice wanders off and I looked around, suddenly Alice came back to me with the prettiest heels ever! They were a velvety green, with a two inch silver heel. I bought them and we went back to Hogwarts. I was so excited for Friday, that I kept getting distracted in class.

* * *

Finally, it was the day other Ball, Dumbledore gave us the day off to get ready. I put on a little mascara before getting my dress on. Alive wanted to be fashionably late, so we waited for about half an hour, before heading to the Great Hall. When we reached, Alice wandered about to find Frank, while I went to the sitting area. After a while, a boy sat down next to me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me, so naturally I nodded. We had a lot of fun, and after a while someone made an announcement, "You may remove your masks now!" The boy I was dancing with pulled off his mask when I did, and I gasped. The boy happened to be James Potter! I could see the happiness in his eyes when he saw me pull of my mask. I ran out of the Great Hall. I leant against a wall, and sank to my feet. I couldn't believe it! But what was most bothering, was that he reminded me of my dead brother. My brother died when I was 10. He was 19, and was carefree and played a ton of pranks. That's the reason I hate pranks, he died when someone played one on him and it went wrong. He was killed by a prank! I started sobbing in my arms. I heard footsteps and then James was next to me. He put his hand on my arm and asked me, "Was I really that bad of a dancer?" I laughed a bit before saying, "No, you were great," "Then what's wrong? Do I really make you so uncomfortable that you have to cry?" He asked me sadly, while bowing his head. I reached out and lifted his chin, and said, "Not at all, no. Have I ever told you why I don't like pranks?" He shook his head. "Well, once upon a time, I had a brother nine years older than me. He taught me how to appreciate the finer parts of life. He was carefree and loved to play pranks. One day, when I was ten, someone tried to play a prank on him, but it went horribly wrong and h-he... died. I was never the same, and you remind me of him a lot. I can't believe I'm telling you this, James, your the first person I've ever told. Thank you for listening." I said, before kissing him on the cheek. His hand immediately went up and he touched his cheek before smiling softly at me. Then he stood up and held out a hand for me, I took it and he helped me up. We walked back to the dance, chatting about random things. When we got to the dance, a slow song was playing and he held out his hand asking, "May I have this dance?" "You may," I answered placing my hand in his. We walked over to the center of the dance, and then started dancing. I was having a great time, but suddenly noticed people were gaping at us. "James, everyone's looking this way!" I whispered. "Let them, just focus on you and me for now." He answered. After the dance we walked hand in hand back to the common room. "Um, uh, Lily? Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked, rubbing his neck, when we reached. "I would love to!" I answered. Then I walked to the girls dorm, happier then I thought possible. I realized, with a smile, that James Potter is making me the person I once used to be.

**There will be another chapter in James POV, I might add Sirius, Remus, and Alice(POSSIBLY) though I probably won't!**


End file.
